


Cause I am yours (you are mine, you are mine, mine)

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Series: Bonfire Hearts [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Desk scene, F/M, First Time, I regret nothing..., NSFW like whoa, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, as a couple, for them, remastered, shameless smut and slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-telling of that memorable first time in Cullen's office. Somehow ended up being smut with feelings instead of pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I am yours (you are mine, you are mine, mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a nod to the song Golden by Travis Mccoy (feat. Sia)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s79iZ5yV9f0

She hadn't meant to knock it over, but Maker is she glad it happened. For a few brief seconds they both just stare, the fragments of glass glinting in the light. Cat is about to apologize when he gives her that smirk. That accursed smirk that makes her weak in the knees.

He shoves everything from the desk, the tension shattered like the bottle of wine on the ground.  Andraste preserve her. She's always surprised with the speed he moves. Some distant part of her wonders how it's possible but the  _rational_ part doesn't care. As long as he's on top of her the details don't matter.

He's got  a thigh between her legs, his lips on hers, and it's enough to make her forget the rest of the world exists.  _Maker's breath...how has she gone so long without this_ ?  She wants to run her fingers over every inch of him but his blasted armor is in the way.

When she moves to try and push his cloak off he grabs her wrist, fingers curling around it.  _Oh...this is new_ . He stretches her arm above her head and she has to bite back a whimper of anticipation as he uses his other hand to cup  her breast. There's too much between them. Too much leather and cloth. Too much metal. She wants  skin and he's not giving it to her.

All coherent thought flees her as he trails his lips along her jaw, gently nipping at the tender flesh. "I've waited ages for this...don't rush me." His voice only stokes her desire, the rough timbre holding unspoken promises of fulfillment.

"We could have done this months a-" Cat shudders, her breath stuttering as he bites down on a spot just below her ear. He does it again and this time she lets the moan escape. "Maker's breath...Cul-" He slants his lips over hers and she's content to just feel. She can talk later, she decides.

As much as she enjoys his lips against hers it's starting to annoy her. His grip on her wrist has slackened and she uses this moment to slide her hand free. Cat begins to work at her vest, fingers fumbling frantically to undo it. Cullen grinds his thigh against her and she let's out a noise that is half whine, half frustrated sob.

"Cullen I will _end_ you..." she whispers harshly, glaring at him as he smirks.

" _I sincerely doubt that..._ " He has the gall to say.

_Smug bastard._ Cat drags him towards her, kissing him hungrily. Her teeth tug at his lower lip and finally his resolve cracks, a ragged groan ripped from his throat. With a coy smile she looks up at him, pulling off her gloves. He's looking at her, eyes dark with lust. His lip is slightly red and she  _almost_ feels a pang of sympathy. Almost.

"Sorry Commander...it was an accident." He shakes his head sitting back on his heels. He quickly sheds his own gloves before working at the rest of his armor. Cat watches with rapt attention, undoing her scarf and vest in record speed. All things considered.  

Cat nudges him back further, pulling her top off in a hurried motion. His lips are one her again, hot open mouth kisses trailing down her neck. Sweet maker. She thinks she must be dying, it's the only explanation. Their position is becoming awkward quickly and she reluctantly pulls away. " Bed ..." Her voice comes out almost unrecognizable. She's half convinced it's not hers.

With a groan he let's her up, eyes raking over her half naked form. " _Sweet maker_...I don't know if I'll make it that far" he growls, drawing her against him. He's managed to get down to just his trousers and boots and the feel of his skin on hers is delicious. Warm skin, solid muscle. He's like something from a fantasy. 

Cat can't stop the bubble of laughter that spills out when his fingers brush her waist.  The laughter quickly dissolves when his hands slide down to rest on her hips. His fingers tease along the seam of her thigh and her breath hitches as she leans into his touch.  Maker ...Somehow he makes her feel small, all broad shoulders and strong arms.

He slides a palm along the inside of her thigh and  _sweet maker_ ...if she wasn't already wet she  certainly is now. His lips seek hers and this time it's soft and sweet. A perfect paradox to the way his hand is inching closer to her centre. "If you don't climb that ladder now I can't promise I won't take you right here..." She laughs incredulously.

"Maker's breath, are you  _serious_ ?" She doubts she can move from his embrace, much less climb a fucking _ladder_. "Shut up and  touch me already..." Cat whines, grinding back against him. 

He chuckles, low and rich and she swears she can feel it in her bones. Cat is about to snap at him when he finally undoes the laces on her breeches, inching them down just enough so that he can slip his hand between her thighs. "After this I get to take my time." 

He can have his way with her until Josephine sends a search party for all she cares. As long as he gets rid of this aching  need  now. "Maker's breath! I don't care  what you do after, so long as you stop teasing me" she pleads. There's no more preamble, his hand tugging down her smalls unceremoniously. 

Cat swears loudly as he finally touches her. Warm, sword calloused skin brushes along her folds. She can feel her arousal, slick on her skin. Months of unfulfilled desire have her coiled tighter than a spring and his featherlight touches are too much and somehow, not enough. "I hate you s-" the thought trails off into a moan as he dips a finger between her folds. 

His own groan has her burning even hotter. " Andraste preserve me , Cat. So  _wet_ for me already..." She's half tempted to make smartass comment but then he's easing a finger inside of her and  s he needs more. A second digit joins the first, and  sweet maker it's been a while. She can feel his fingers, stretching her. Cat bites back a whimper as she adjusts. For months it's been her and her hand, long nights trying to fall asleep in a tent only to end up more frustrated. His fingers are larger and it's bliss, the way he's filling her.

"So  tight ... fuck -" he leans his head down to kiss her neck as he curls his fingers inside her. Cat swears  if it weren't for his grip on her she'd be in a heap on the floor. The sudden onslaught of sensation leaves her breathless, gasping for air. Cullen seems to content to slowly ease his fingers in and out, much to her chagrin. It's not enough and she needs this. He's had her aching for months. 

" Hurry up Cullen " she pleads, rocking into his touch as he loosens his hold on her hip. Again he's curling those fingers, slow and steady. "You said-" he brushes his thumb against her clit, just a teasing pass and she swears loudly. "I swear, by the love of all that is-"

He has the audacity to chuckle before giving her what she so desperately craves. The sweet friction of his thumb rubbing circles around the bundle of nerves and his fingers curling inside her  are all she can focus on. She doesn't care if  all of Skyhold ...no, make that all of  Ferelden hears her. She's begging, his name falling from her lips like a mantra as she hurtles towards her peak. His teeth on the skin of her neck is what finally brings her that sweet relief. 

Cat grabs his arm, nails digging into his flesh as she shatters. She's certain she's being far too loud but  fuck , she doesn't care right now. Cullen holds her tightly as she lets out a shuddering sigh, heart thudding in her chest. "Andraste have mercy. Cullen that was-" she trails off, laughing breathlessly. 

"I believe it's my turn now, Inquisitor" he declares before kissing her eagerly.  What did she get herself into now?

By some divine intervention she finds the presence of mind to pull her breeches back up and climb the maker forsaken ladder to his loft. How he does this every night is beyond her. Back on solid ground she fumbles with her boots, kicking them off. 

He's on her  the instant he sets foot in the loft, hands gripping her ass as he pulls her into his arms. Cat curses herself for the ghastly shriek of surprise she lets out. "It's not funny" she says with a frown.

Cullen chuckles, kissing the corner of her mouth. She tries to fight the smile, failing spectacularly. Each pass of his lips is soft and sweet until finally he captures hers in a bruising kiss. She lets out a soft sigh as he pulls back, gazing at her with those whiskey colored eyes. For all their heat and want. there's still that adoring look. Cat looks away, has to. It's everything she wants and she's half afraid she's going to muck it all up somehow. 

Cullen's fingers tilt her chin up, urging her to look at him again. "I love you" he says softly and all the fear and doubt she's secretly been bottling up dissolves.  She's half afraid to speak, instead capturing his lips in hers. Soon he's guiding her back towards the bed, lips never parting. She can feel the mattress against the backs of her knees, reluctantly breaking the kiss so she can sit.

She locks eyes with him, unclasping her breast band and letting it fall to the floor. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she fights the urge to cover herself.

For a moment he just stares, eyes roaming over every inch of skin she has bared to him. Even with her breeches on she feels more naked than she's ever been.  It's different with him, not some simple tryst. She feels exposed, her heart on the line. "Beautiful..." he whispers softly as he urges her back further onto the bed. 

His weight above her anchors her, reminding her that this is real. Not some concoction of the fade, not some wistful daydream. He twines the fingers of one hand with hers, the other skating down her shoulder. She shivers at his delicate touch. He kisses her once more, soft and reverent before  his lips trail down the column of her throat. 

Cat whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as he trails lower. His lips trace a scar on her shoulder, faded from the passage of time. "Maker's breath..." he groans softly against her skin. "I want to know how you got each of these someday..." 

He trails a finger over a jagged one on her rib cage. Cat inhales sharply, eyes flickering open.  Adamant . She recalls the memory with a frown. Cullen pauses, lifting his head to look at her. "Cat?" 

She shivers "It's from when we fell into the fade, at Adamant." He's watching her closely now, almost wary. "Don't stop" she whispers, voice shaky. This time he places a soft kiss on the scar before gazing back down at her. Cat props herself up on her elbows, arching up to kiss him. "Touch me."

And sweet Maker, he touches her.. His hands cup her breasts, thumbs inching towards the peaks. Cat arches underneath his touch, seeking more. More of everything--his lips, his hands,  him . "Cullen please!" His lips trail down the center of her chest, over the delicate skin underneath her left breast. The suddenly his lips are wrapped around her nipple and she’s seeing stars. Over and over he teases her, alternating between fingers and tongue. She’s writhing by the time he stops, hips arching up desperately. “Please Cullen” she rasps “just fuck me already…”

She watches as he slinks down the bed, his mouth hovering over the waistband of her breeches. Fingers ghost over the fabric, teasing whispers against over sensitized skin. He slowly tugs her breeches down her legs, smallclothes joining them shortly after. Cat whimpers when she feels his breath against her folds. She just wants him inside her, wants to feel him. “Please” she whines, reaching blindly for him.

He’s definitely done this before. His tongue is doing wicked things to her and by the Maker she’s close already. One hand grasps desperately at his hair, the golden locks disheveled. The other is linked with his free hand. Cat can’t contain the small gasps and moans that escape as he brings her to her climax. She bites down on her shoulder as she comes, trying to muffle her shout. 

Somewhere in the time it takes for her eyes to flutter back open he’s stripped down completely. His length is hard and hot against her thigh as he leans down to kiss her. All the finesse has faded away, now they are left with desperate touches and scrambling fingers. 

He inches slowly into her, his cock stretching her perfectly. Once he’s fully sheathed inside her warmth he allows himself to breathe. Cat urges him to move, still boneless from her orgasm. Each thrust hits a spot deep inside her that has her pulse racing. Cullen cradles her cheek in his palm, the other hand resting against her hip as he thrusts. Slow kisses counteract fast thrusts until it’s too much. The slick slide of skin against skin rings out in the small area, obscene and primal. The hard rhythm soon falters, his hips stuttering as he nears his orgasm. 

Cat nods at his wordless plea, kissing him gently as he thrusts once, twice more.. He groans her name as he spills inside of her, hips jerking. The weight of him on her is comforting, once again proving to her that this wasn’t some dream. It feels as if hours pass before he rolls over onto his back, drawing her to him. They lie there, limbs tangled together. Cat listens to the steady rhythm of his heart, the cadence of his breathing as she slowly slips into a blissful slumber. Cullen tries to stifle a yawn as he pulls the covers up over them, arms wrapped around her tightly as he dozes off.


End file.
